Nothing but games
by Too Much Rain
Summary: The winner takes it all, but sometimes nobody wins, Cameron and House should know that... Set after Hunting, i always missed something after this episode... , have fun ! :p


This friday was like any other. Heading to the office of her superior, Allison was wondering why she was always the last to stay and why the paperwork of his boss finished inexorably on her table.

The same evening, House was still sitting down in his office, channel-flicking nonchalantly, waiting for his soap. The entrance of his employee provided him a happy entertainment. The strident "Doctor Cameron, you are heeeere!!" which greeted the presence of the younger woman made creak Allison's ears; it was too passionate to be wholly angelic. She suspected that it was exactly the real purpose... Since her affair with Chase, House seemed to make even more fun than usual of her. She counted until 5 and came back as carefully as possible into the room. Her objective was to show just the good level of indifference, neither too much, nor not enough. Either one or other could pass for suspicious and subject to questions. And in this case, better throwing a mouse to a cat, the result'd be the same. No need to specify who was the cat and who was the mouse.

"- Sign these reports, please and about your meet…, Cameron began.

- Work and work and always work, House interrupted, taking his time for swallowing some precious vicodine. "Have fun, Dr Cameron, take some magic pills, throw your pinkie panties and have some crazy night with your exotic co-worker… Opps, it's already done… Well, I suppose what it's done can be redone, right? The international crap is an obligation or you could accept an other nationality. Wilson should have some Irish blood, or maybe it's Danish" House asked with a fake thoughtfulness.

He was having the time of his life, Cameron prefered not knowing why:

" See you on Monday, House. " Cameron, already at the door, answered. Her voice was tight but strong. She was used to this kind of childish provocation.

It'd be a lie for Cameron to say that she was proud about this one night stand, but she wasn't regretful. She was sad, she was alone, she was afraid. The day had been awful, Chase's timing was perfect. He was the better way to forget all about that day. Of course, the threat of illness was still present, but she refused to think about it for now. Sleeping completely high with the wombat is one thing, being deadly sick is an other story. When it'll be time for HIV test, it'll be time to handle this situation… or not.

She was about to close the door when she heard the unconcerned voice of her boss, he was almost clinical, all the fun was gone.

" - Every thing is ok?

- As though you are interested by that, Cameron bitterly smirked in an automatic response

- Maybe an odd concept for your charming little head, but caring about a person doesn't necessarily mean fucking her on a pub's parking not giving a crap about her level of conscience!" House articulated.

She blushed: picturing her and house at the backside of a car was a little too vivid for her imagination. Sometimes, she would like to kick herself. House raised slightly his eyebrows before grinning, he didn't' miss the embarrassment of the brunette. Cameron hated this situation, her words came harshly:

"- You want the raunchy details? We never got to this pub!"

The quiet smile was always plastered on House's face; maybe this grin was a little bit forced, but impossible to explain it: Sarcasm? Boredom? Wonder? Pain? Maybe it was only the weak lightning playing on his face. Cameron was exhausted, and deciphering all the doings of the famous Gregory House was no more so appealing. She was beginning to accept his mystery, and most of all, the tough need of auto protection surfaced in her life. The infamous Spoleto nightmares, Stacy's come back, his lack of interest were too present in her mind and all these things were perfect reminders of the situation. At least, she hoped it for her own salvation. She prefered ignoring a hypothetical reaction from her boss and headed toward the door. And yet, a hoarse voice stopped her:

"- Why?

- Why what? Cameron sighted, her back always turned to him, her hand clenching the handle.

- Why Chase?

- Translation: Why not you? The younger doctor whispered, retracing her steps almost against her own volition.

- All the hospital knows you're chasing after me, House explain very unconcerned, a pretty stoned thirty-year girl crying on my carpet could be a very persuasive argument : you know, old guys needn't more than that…"

He talked in a very light tone, but god knows why, it mattered for him. Cameron could clearly feel it. She only wanted the end of this conversation as soon as possible; she refused to think about the motivations of his new creepy game. Anyway, she'd never win. In spite of her, she chose honesty. She convinced herself that once he'll get what he wants, he'll let her go.

"- These last weeks, you seemed not so interested by what happened around you and about consequences tha….

- "Oh please, grow up", shouted out House with impatience, "holding your skinny hand would have changed nothing at this time. My interest was on the patient, i forgot his name...Any way, for this guy, it was a matter of time!"

- Kalvin, his fucking name was Kalvin Ryan but I'm not talking about him, and believe me, I don't need any stupid holding for my skinny hand, thank you! She hissed.

- "If it's not about Kalvin", House exagerated the name, "who are we talking about, for god's sake? House mumbled. Momentarily, his annoyance was apparent.

- "Forget it, I… Listen House", she sighted deeply, trying to regain her calm, "The only point of this night was to feel good and easy. Chase was perfect for that. Maybe he's not the gentleman of the year, maybe he was lucky and I was an idiot chick, don't worry I'll survive! With you, it would have been different: whatever reaction you had, yes or no, I would have been hurt.

He just stared at her without answering. It egged her on continuing with sincerity. She made some tiny steps. His office was now the ultimate barrier between them. After some seconds playing with some paperclips in front of her and searching for the simplier way to say it, she looked straight in his eyes and talked to him as she'd explain evidence to a cranky child.

"- I did not want one more rejection and most of all, I didn't want to wake up the morning after with the dirty feeling that I only made you save 300$." she finished, closing her eyes. She didn't see House shaking softly his head, she just heard his following sardonic answer :

"- Wow, 300 bucks?!!, don't flatter yourself! ", House laughed and rolled his dark blue eyes. For a brief moment, Cameron believed he was going to say something more, but not: he simply took his remote control: his TV show had just begun.

Allison stared at him, looking for a clue she knew she'll never get, and then she left silently. The cat grew tired, the mouse was safe, the game was over but Nobody won.

The end.

TMR

* * *

Ok, It's done! . First, i know , my english can be exotic, i'm a non native english speaker, i hope it was ok for you... Anyway, This story was in my head since a loooong time, it was a pleasure to put it on paper (or screen). I'm not sure i have exactly respected the characterization, Cameron and House are not very communicative person, motsly on these kind of topics. Since 5 years, i'm waiting for a debriefing about their date at Caffè Spoletto! ;) And yet, after Hunting, i always wondered their motivations, their thoughts. I believe Cameron was, at this time, in a self-preservation mode, i tried to recreate that. Well yadadadadada....


End file.
